PS433
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦III |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle III |image=PS433.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=433 |location= Eterna City |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel II |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel IV }} / or A Strike From Darkness (Japanese: 異次元決戦III Different Dimension Battle III or 影の一撃 A Strike From the Shadows) is the 433rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the , , , , and an unconscious wish and good luck and promise to leave the Battle Frontier, Looker, and Buck to them. Palmer thanks them back and apologizes for leaving everything to them. Platinum flashes back to an earlier conversation she had with Darach. Darach presents Platinum with an old drawing of a serpentine Pokémon named that he believes is related to the Distortion World. Darach states that Giratina is related to and and that the ancients called it Giratina Origin Forme. Platinum guesses that by the name, the Origin Forme must be what Giratina really looks like. Darach confirms her suspicion and presents another drawing with a different look for Giratina called the Altered Forme. Platinum notes that although they look similar, she isn't really sure whether both Formes are the same creature. Darach begins taking out a book and theorizes that Giratina's two appearances may be a clue on how to get into the Distortion World. Darach presents an old book that states that Giratina changes its appearance based on the world in inhabits. Darach states that Giratina is also named the Lord of the Antimatter World, which may very well be the Distortion World. Platinum begins getting worried once she realizes that if Darach is right, they will have to battle with Giratina. Darach tells her not to worry, as Caitlin has already suggested that she will be able to overcome it and come out fine. Darach states that he wishes that Caitlin could have the same level of self-control that Platinum has so that she can realize her true potential of making Trainers stronger as a Frontier Brain or even something of more importance. When Platinum asks what he means, Darach nervously states that he was just talking to himself. Back in the present, Volkner watches as Platinum and her friends speed off away from the Battle Frontier. He asks if there's someone else who is even more angry than the Battleground regulars about what happened to Buck. Annoyed, Flint tells Volkner to shut up and threatens to burn him black. Flint states that he's annoyed that other people are joining in on the fun and plans on beating Platinum's group to the Distortion World and beating up the strong people that Buck talked about. Back in Eterna City, Giratina's spreads its wings and leaps into the air in an attempt to attack . With Chatler's speed, Pearl manages to easily dodge Giratina's attacks. Pearl notes that Giratina is slow in the air despite being able to fly, which gives him an advantage. Giratina extends its wings to try and stab Pearl with , but misses due to Pearl's speed. Pearl notes that Giratina must be a in addition to being a . Charon praises Pearl's ability to determine a Pokémon's attack by sight alone and states that with Giratina distracted, he can make his move. Charon has shock Giratina with , causing it to shriek out in pain. Giratina quickly dives into its shadow, and Pearl realizes it must be the move . Pearl looks around to try to determine where Giratina will appear from, but the rubble blocks him from seeing anything. Giratina's attack slowly crawls up from the ground from underneath Pearl. Quickly, jumps off of Charon's machine and tells Pearl to get out of the way. Diamond pushes Pearl out of the way, but takes the full force of Shadow Force to his chest, much to Pearl's horror. Diamond's unconscious body limply falls onto the ground. Charon notes that he wasn't expecting that, but since one person is still down, it's still the same result. Pearl walks over to Diamond and begs him to tell him that this is all just a joke. He asks Diamond to wake up and say his usual one-off gags. Pearl loudly yells at Diamond to wake up, while begins crying next to him. Charon hops out of his flying machine, gloating. He tells Reg that it has lost its Trainer. Reg remains silent, turns around and begins walking away. Pearl calls out to Reg for it to come back. Major events * , , Cheryl, Mira, and Riley continue heading to the Distortion World. * Volkner and make their way to the Distortion World as well. * pushes out the way of a attack and falls to the ground unconscious. * Reg, after seeing its Trainer effectively dead, leaves the area. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Volkner * * Caitlin (flashback) * * * * * * Charon * Riley * Mira * Cheryl Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * (Charon's) * ( ) * (Riley's) * ( ) In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác III - Đòn đánh từ cái bóng }} de:Kapitel 433 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS433 it:PS433 zh:PS433